


Comfortably Numb

by darlingDesires



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Sadstuck, Wow, everything I write is sadstuck, oneshot thing, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave-- mute Dave, has become comfortably numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> SADSTUCK DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"Say something, please, Dave..." The older of the two blondes practically pleads. He wears sunglasses in the shape of two triangles, converging in the center, just above the bridge of his nose. The younger one, who sports aviators, just stares down at the floor.

"David Strider?" A woman in a blue pencil skirt and white blouse calls. She holds a clipboard in her hands, reading his name off of it. Her brown hair is tied back in a neat bun. The older blonde stands up from the chair he was sitting in and walks over to the lady. The younger, reluctantly, follows. All three walk in silence until a single wooden office door is reached, with a silver plaque reading, 'Dr. Mallard'.

Dave knew all too well who Doctor Mallard was, and he knew what was going to happen once he entered the office. Regardless, he stepped through the doorway, closing the mahogany door behind him.

"Hello, Dave. How are you feeling today?"

The blonde adjusts his sunglasses and sits on the couch on the other side of Doctor Mallard's desk. He looks out the window to his right, watching the people several stories below them walk by.

"Do you have anything to say?" Doctor Mallard leans forward in his chair, folding his hands and resting his elbows on the desk. Dave doesn't respond.

Don't you see, I can't speak. It's hopeless.

"I've been doing a bit of reading, lately, and I think your problem might be purely psychological.

It isn't.

"Your brain believes that nobody cares for you, so you stopped communicating."

It doesn't. I didn't.

"It's been about two years now since you spoke last. Aren't you a little curious to see how your voice sounds?"

Of course I am. What a dumb question.

A moment of silence, seeming to last an eternity, passed. Dave continued to stare out the window, and Doctor Mallard typed on his laptop. He checked his watch before looking over at the blonde again.

"I believe in you, Dave."

Don't believe in me. It's hopeless, I'm not going to get better.

"Let's try some exercises, shall we? We could play a game together."

The blonde completely ignored him. The truth was, he had given up hope a long time ago.

The therapist's questions went unanswered, his invitations and jokes unheard. Dave was used to this by now.

Therapy ended a few painful hours later, and the car ride home was a silent one.

Upon returning home, Dave made his way to his bedroom and buried his face in his pillow. He opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs...

...but he was the only one who heard it. He couldn't make sounds if he tried. Couldn't speak, couldn't sing, couldn't laugh, couldn't scream. He was left alone with his thoughts most of the time.

Sitting up, Dave opened his mouth and urged something to come out, clutching his pillow tightly to his chest. His lips moved, but nothing came out.

What even had happened to him to make him stop speaking? Had he forgotten how to talk?

No.. that wasn't it. It wasn't anything he or anyone else seemed to understand. It was beyond them.

His radio quietly sung, the notes seeming to drift into his soul.

'There is no pain, you are receding.  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying.'

He wanted so badly to sing along.. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He just sung it in his head.

'When I was a child, I had a fever.  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I've got that feeling once again.  
I can't explain, you would not understand.  
This is how I am...'

'I... Have become comfortably numb.'


End file.
